Brisingr!
by mr dood92
Summary: Eragon and Murtagh square off for the final time.


Here's my first Eragon fic

**Here's my first Eragon fic. I looked for it under books. Why the hell do they have it under movies? That's like having Harry Potter under movies. **

**Anyway here it is.**

**It's just another time Eragon meets Murtagh. **

**-**Fire in the Sky-

Eragon's face drained of color. He saw thorn on the distant horizon. The huge army of Galbatorix was just about to clash with the Varden but this battle would have to be decided first. He gave a battle cry and Saphira launched herself into the air. He jammed on his helmet and peered at Murtagh. He looked glorious in his blood red plate armor brandishing Zar'roc high above his head. Eragon unsheathed Brisingr and Saphira started forward toward Thorn. It had been six weeks since the capture of Feinster and now the Varden and Empire were assembled once again in their full battle glory.

He contacted Glaedr and Arya and they fused their minds together in order to pool their energies against Murtagh. Eragon was surprised at how much energy Glaedr's Eldunari contained. He also reminded himself of Aren, the belt of Beloth the wise and also the Sapphire inside of Brisingr. _With this much energy at our disposal we should be able to handle Murtagh._ He said to Saphira. _Perhaps. He said he would be even more powerful the next time we met so maybe he has more Eldunari at his disposal._

Eragon shuddered at the thought. _Then maybe we should not confront him directly unless we have no other option. _

_A wise plan. _She concluded.

Thorn and Saphira drifted around on the currents sizing each other up. Thorn was even bigger now. _He's bigger then you now._ Eragon said to Saphira.

Thorn snarled and swung his tail around but Saphira dodged to the left and before he could withdraw it she caught it in her teeth. Thorn yelped in pain. The only downside of this was that this meant Murtagh could attack him from behind. Eragon twisted around in the saddle just in time to block a slash at the small of his back. Eragon hacked at Murtagh with his mind and his blade. He was able to gain entry for a second on account of Thorn's pain flashing across Murtagh's link with him and he again felt the multitude of consciences inside Murtagh's head.

Except this time there were more.

_Blast it._ Eragon said to Saphira as Brisingr glanced off Murtagh's shield. _I cannot bite through his tail and we've drifted far too low as it is. I will let go now. _She said in response. Saphira and thorn disentangled themselves and Eragon drew his bow. While Murtagh was healing Thorn Eragon shot Murtagh in the shoulder. He howled in pain and ducked behind his shield to avoid a second arrow.

"Jierda!" He yelled and Eragon's bow snapped in half. He put the bow back in it's case not intending to waste his energy on repairing it right now and drew Brisingr again. Saphira flew into a cloud to try to replicate the trick she had done last time. As soon as she heard Thorn approaching she blasted out of the cloud like a rocket roaring all the while. The two dragons slammed into each other like a rocket and lost tons of altitude. Eragon was expecting this and as soon as he recovered from the impact he lashed out with his Brisingr at one of Thorn's flailing limbs.

Thorn groaned in pain and Eragon decided to press his advantage. He severed the saddle straps with magic and jumped onto Thorn. He winced as he felt pain flash across his mental link. Thorn had just raked his Talons across Saphira's stomach. He balanced himself and Murtagh too stood up on Thorn. Saphira hung back afraid to injure Eragon if she attacked.

Eragon slashed at Murtagh's side but he blocked it with Zar'roc and tried to push Eragon off Thorn with his shield. Eragon kicked him in the shin and Murtagh swung Zar'roc in a wide arc in order to keep Eragon at bay. Eragon jabbed Brisingr downward and cut deep into Thorn's glittering hide. Thorn snarled in pain and twisted his neck around to glare at Eragon. Eragon yanked Brisingr out of Thorn just in time to block a thrust from Zar'roc.

"This must end." Murtagh spat and lunged at Eragon again. Eragon blocked it with the tip of his shield but lost his footing. Murtagh crashed into him and they both went plummeting off Thorn's side. Luckily they were not far from the ground. Eragon landed on his feet but his knees buckled and a sharp crack resounded from his ankle Murtagh landed similarly.

Fortifying himself with one of the gems from the belt of Beloth the wise he healed his ankle and stood up.

Murtagh healed himself as well and they squared off. Eragon noticed a scraggly looking tree nearby. He established a flow of energy from the tree to himself.

"Brisingr." His sword burst into flame fueled by the energy from the tree. Murtagh smiled and charged him swinging Zar'roc at his head. Their blades collided and Eragon swung at Murtagh's ankles hoping to catch him off guard. Murtagh jumped and swung his sword at Eragon again. This time Eragon caught it on his shield and he kicked Murtagh back a few feet. Eragon flicked his eyes up to see how Saphira was doing. The two dragons were locked in aerial combat neither having the upper hand.

Murtagh jumped high into the air and swung down at Eragon from above. Eragon ducked and the blade missed him by inches. He swung at Murtagh before he could recover from his landing but Brisingr bounced of his armor scorching the surface. Murtagh smiled crookedly and charged Eragon again. Eragon felt a stabbing pain in his side from his mental link with Saphira and snarled unhappily. Apparently she had just gotten hurt. Eragon's mind surged with a frantic energy. Eragon blocked Murtagh's blow on his shield then dropped it. Grabbing Brisingr with both hands he yelled a battle cry and brought it down upon Murtagh with all his might. Murtagh raised his own shield to block it but the cold steel was no match for Eragon's ferocity. The shield was cleaved in two and his arm underneath cut badly.

Murtagh yelped in pain and started backpedaling wildly. Eragon hacked at Murtagh again and Zar'roc was dashed out of his grip. Eragon sprang forward again and Murtagh tried to spin out of the way but he was too slow. Brisingr punctured his side cleaving through steel, flesh and bone. Murtagh cried out in agony as blood spurted from the wound.

Eragon let go of Brisingr and the flame died, he stepped back horrified at what he had done. Murtagh clutched at the wound as his life seeped from between his fingers. He fell to his knees and looked up at Eragon. "Please…" He said faintly. Then Murtagh fell on his back a pool of blood seeping out from where Brisingr was buried in his body. Above Thorn screamed a terrible sound of rage and denial and rammed past Saphira hurtling toward Eragon like a rocket.

_Run Eragon!_ Arya yelled inside his head. He didn't hesitate and started running away but he knew it was useless he was fast but he was a sloth compared to a flying dragon. Then he realized he could stop Thorn. When Murtagh died all the wards protecting Thorn vanished.

_Lend me your strength! _He yelled to Saphira, Arya and the other elves, and Glaedr.

Eragon immersed himself in the flow of magic and yelled: "Letta!" Thorn stopped fifty feet away from Eragon. The energy it took to stop him was enormous and his legs wobbled at his sudden drop in energy.

"Deyja." He said and Thorn's eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was one of the death words taught to him by Oromis. Thorn crashed down next to Murtagh.

The whole battlefield seemed to pause for a moment to take note of Eragon's triumph over Murtagh. Eragon yanked Brisingr out of Murtagh and amplified his voice.

"BRISINGR!" He yelled over the field and his sword burst into flame. The Varden cheered and many of the empire fled the field.


End file.
